Cheese Fries
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: Just your average college AU. Just kidding! That'd be lame. This is the story of how a reaper fell in love with a college student. Rated T until further notice. Spamano.


Ok, this will be my first published Hetalia story. Maybe later ill  
post the first story I ever wrote for this show. But first... IM  
BACK! Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?  
Alright, so. Just your typical college AU.  
Just kidding! Do you know how boring that'd be?  
So, here's my AU with a bit of an unexpected twist ^.~  
Consider this show disclaimed by me. Unfortunately.

* * *

This was growing increasingly aggravating. All he wanted was some  
goddamned cheese fries... and maybe the ultimate destruction of  
everyone, spare only a few.  
College was crowded, overbearing, and irritating. Just like the household he had been trying to escape.  
"This food is absolutely atrocious." Spat Arthur, his longtime friend.  
"Better than the shit you cook..." I muttered, looking towards the  
counter, growing ever so closer to my goal.  
"You git! My food is delicious! You've just never tasted true delicacies."  
I listened to his stupid "harrumph" and leaned back into the bars bordering each food line. It smelt of grease and old food, with the occasional waft of B.O., his friends arguments fell upon deaf ears as our dear protagonist scanned each and every worthless lifeforms littering the jail called "college".  
"I just want some damn cheese fries." I interrupted. Arthur looked aghast at my statement.

"Those monstrosities!? You have us waiting in this godforsaken line for some cheese fries!?"

"Uh... yeah." I raised an eyebrow, stepping closer a bit more. I could practically taste the grease on my lips. The gooey cheese, the salty crunch... Jesus. Practamente orgasmico.  
"I could make you those heart stoppers back at my dorm room. Speaking of heart stoppers, you're getting fat!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Tell it to someone who cares." I wearily eyed my stomach, "Plus, you burnt them last time! But they were still frozen in the middle!" I shuddered at the thought of those poor store-bought cheese fries... he even tried following the instructions...

_**"Fanculo! Fallo smettere!"**_  
_**"They're still good! They're still good!"**_  
_***BOOM!***_  
_**"my oven..."**_  
_**"idiota."**_

Dios... never again.  
"They were still perfectly edible!"  
"The firedog didn't even want it. Neither did the strays. Or Alfred!"  
Arthur tutted, stepping closer to the counter with me. I pulled out a few dollars, handing it to the lunch lady, "Fries, please." I winked.  
"That imbecile wouldn't know gourmet even if it hit him square between the glasses."  
"I'll pray that you guys go out for your first date." I retrieved my change and delicious treat and walked with Arthur to a table furthest back within the cafeteria. We pushed aside some stray trash and crumbs, quickly settling in, Arthur as red as a ripe apple.  
"That will ever happen! 'Im not even into him!"  
"The idiots obviously into you..."  
"The feelings are not mutual."  
"Obviously..." I rolled my eyes.  
Arthur opened up his thermos filled with homemade tea and filled up the cap heartily. He refused the "American crap" and claimed to become physically ill being even within spitting distance of the "American garbage".  
"It'll never happen. No chance in hell."  
"Sure, Arthur." I dug a fry out of the flimsy paper container, scanning once more around the crowded cafeteria. All familiar faces, all ignorant ass hats.  
_Girl with big ears._  
_Slutty girl._  
_Boy with fake limp._  
_Flat chested._  
_Nice ass._  
_Crooked teeth guy._  
_wait. Ass?_  
I choked on my cheese fry and the nice ass turned around, almost as if I was loud.  
"Oh shit."  
"What?" Arthur raised one fluffy eyebrow.  
"Who the fuck is that prick!?"  
Arthur glanced around confusedly, "Who the bloody hell are you referring to?"  
The figure was steadily approaching.  
"I'm fucking yearbook, I know every damn face!" I hid my face behind a single hand, burning red.  
Arthur still looked lost, "Chap, we're both on yearbook. I don't see whom you're referring to."  
"Right. There." I bit out through my teeth.  
His eyes lit up devilishly, Oh- the handsome fe-Oh!" I gripped his collar and pulled him close, practically fuming.  
"Shut. Up."  
"Ah, hola... lo siento si estoy interrumpiendo nada..."  
My eyelid twitched.  
Spaniard.  
"Espanol?"  
"Italiano." I responded.  
"Pero usted me puede entender?"  
I hesitated, "Si."  
"Genial! Yo, uh, necesito un poco de ayuda."  
I could practically feel my curl tangling with discontent. He seemed to look into my eyes, almost... thoughtful.  
"Estoy buscando un Lovino Vargas."  
Arthur rolled his eyes at the sound of my name, taking another sip of his bland tea. The man muttered something to himself, giving Arthur a harsh look.  
"Guarda, ragazzo, che cosa vuoi?"  
"Sono il tuo nuovo compagno di stanza!"  
Oh hell no.

* * *

Alrighty, first chapter, there you have it! Does anyone have any  
interest in this story so far? I'm sick, but I still have to go to  
school and the last time my mom found a gay fanfiction she burnt it.  
But, then again, it was rated M. Anywhoo, I don't want to take any  
chances with her. So, if this gets any interest, I'll continue with  
this story.  
Btw, I used google translate since I speak neither Spanish nor Italian fluently.  
Here's the conversation in English in case you were too lazy to translate it:  
"Ah, Hello... sorry if I'm interrupting anything..."  
"Spanish?"  
"Italian."  
"But can you understand me?"  
"Yes."  
"Great! I, uh, need some help."  
"I'm looking for a Lovino Vargas."  
"Look, guy, what do you want?"  
"I'm your new roommate!"  
And Lovino's dialogue during the cheese fries fire:  
"Fuck! Make it stop! I cant see!"  
"Idiot."

Well, that's all I am going to post for now.  
Sandy x Maxwell signing off!


End file.
